iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice Age: Go Thaw Yourself
Ice Age: Go Thaw Yourself is a 2026 American 3D computer-animated dramedy adventure film directed by Quentin Tarantino and Micheal Thurmeier. It is the sixth and final installment in the long running Ice Age ''film series, and a sequel to the 2016 film ''Ice Age: Collision Course. Though a sequel to Collision Course ''was initially scheduled for release in 2019 (working title ''Ice Age: Declaration of Independence), Blue Sky Studios was shut down following the box-office disappointment of Collision Course. ''In 2024, Fox filed for bankruptcy and began to sell off their franchises following the box office failure of ''X-Men: Squirrel Girl Quarrel!. ''Viacom swiftly bought the ''Ice Age ''rights and merged the franchise with ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''series. Initially, Joel Schumacher was signed on to direct, but due to a traumatizing incident during the filming of ''Casting Couch Cuties: Naughty Nautical Edition, ''he stepped down from the role, and was credited as a producer. As well as this, Ben Affleck, co-writer of ''The Cloonbob Saga ''and ''Resurrection, did not return to write the film. Plot Scrat flies his spaceship into a time warp, landing him in the middle of an intense war between the Suicide Squog and a maniacal zookeeper. Meanwhile, a missile accidentally fired by Scrat strikes the herd's home, killing all of the herd except for Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny. Cast * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Ray Romano as Manfred * John Leguizamo as Sid * Dennis Leary as Diego * Wanda Sykes as Granny * Zookeeper as himself * George Clooney as himself (flashbacks) * Roger Bumpass as Squog * Charles Martinet as Waluigi, Wario * Shrek the Ogrelord as The Swamp Crusader * John Cena as Champ * Mr. Rental as The Greatest Guy in History * Jared Leto as Handsome Hunka Hunka * Margot Robbie as Margot Robbie's Butt * Killer Croc as Beautiful Guy * Tom Kenny as SpongeGar * Bill Fagerbakke as Patar, Patrick Star-lin * Danny DeVito as The Trashman * Donkey Kong as CG Leader * Grand Dad as himself * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Josh Peck as Crash * Sean William Scott as Eddie * Simon Pegg as Buck * Keke Palmer as Peaches, Grand Ma * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Adam Devine as Julian * Jessie J. as Brooke * Tito Dick as "Dickman" * Vinny Pizzapasta as Groose * Bane as Big Guy * Harambe as God * Harambe McHarambeFace as a symbol of hope * Crenando as the Husbando * Cloud as The Edgelord Promotional Tie-Ins As guerilla marketing for the film, Danny DeVito (dressed as The Trashman) went around New York City and bashed innocent bystanders on the head with a trash can. He was later arrested for these acts of violence, and released this statement: "I EAT GAHHBAGE!" A fully functional replica of Donkey Kong's coconut gun was shown off at the National Gun Show, presented by a recently revived Harambe; however, a deranged zookeeper stole the gun and shot Harambe seven times, killing him. The trailer for the film was released on September 5, 2025 to largely negative reception; critics cited the number of historical inaccuracies, the overabundance of Scrat, and a lack of Crenando and Waluigi as major flaws. Film critic Roger Ebert came back from the dead to type that "this movie looks like TRASH......which is quite fitting, really.......Remember what I said about liking the first movie? I retract that statement." Reportedly, director Quentin Tarantino was extremely saddened by the negative reactions to the movie, and had to rub multiple women's feet for 10 hours to recover from this depression. Following this, Quentin Tarantino left the project, and Micheal Thurmeier (director of Ice Age: Continental Drift and Ice Age: Collision Course) signed on to finish directing the final 40% of the movie. To further promote the film, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid and co-star of Super Mario Bros., dressed up as Luigi one final time at Comic-Con 2025, to the arousment of Vinny Pizzapasta. Vinny Pizzapasta was later found dead in the parking lot, with a bowl of spaghetti hastily shoved in his anal region. A panel answering questions about the film was held with Chris Terrio, BubbleBud, Christopher Nolan, and Micheal J. Wilson. Unfortunately, no one attended the panel, as, according to an anonymous man cosplaying(?) as a velociraptor, "It's Ice Age, and it's crap." To draw in teenage viewers, famed rapper NUMP sang The Nutshack theme song with BonziBuddy live at the Super Bowl to positive reception from fans and critics alike; critics especially noted the deep meaning of such lines as "It's the Nutshack!!" and "Tito Dick, Dickman, baby!". To maximize box office potential, Paramount banned reviews of the film, sparking controversy among the media; critics who requested to review the film only got a copy of ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, ''with a drawing of Scrat flipping the bird taped to it. Home Media Release The film was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on April 12, 2027; curiously, the home video release is titled "Ice Age: Dawn of the Continental Meltdown Course of the Dinosaur's Drifting Thaw". Surprisingly, these releases do not have any special features included; the back of the box states that you can receive special features by calling Viacom, though Viacom will instead send you the full Bee Movie script.